


Ultimatum

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [37]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Kylar being an asshole again, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: While waiting for Sam and Miguel to pick him up for school Demetri thinks through a few things, and than an unwanted guest shows up.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 28
Kudos: 50





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> So this came as a shock to me, but it made sense so I just rolled with it when Kylar showed up. XD 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D

All Sunday night, Demetri had spent tossing and turning in his bed. Never once in his life had he ever cursed the lack of communication that his phone offered for the one person he really wanted to talk to.

When Mr Lawrence had received a call from Mr LaRusso saying that he wasn’t going to be back for a long while and they should carry on class without him, his mind had instantly jumped to the worst possible scenarios.

His fears had quickly been laid to rest when Johnny caught the distraught look on his face and made sure to ask if Hawk was okay before they ended the phone call.

He’d been glad to hear that he was fine, but crushed instantly by disappointment when Johnny later told him that Daniel didn’t want him hanging around the house waiting for them to return since it would be a while before they could get back.

He’d tried texting Robby when sleep had continued to elude him, but whether it was because it was to late at night or because Robby was still pissed that him running his mouth had landed them in the situation they were in now, his fellow teammate hadn’t responded.

Which left him where he was now, sitting on his porch waiting for Sam and Miguel to arrive so they could get to school as a group, barely able to keep his eyes open.

It had startled him when he’d heard Hawk’s motorcycle engine reeving during training, but it didn’t take him long to put the pieces together and dart to the front yard. He’d been halfway inside his car before Mr LaRusso had stopped him, sending him back to the others and telling him that he would go get Hawk.

Although he’d hated it he’d allowed the man to go in his stead, knowing that he would probably have a higher chance of being able to get Hawk back than he did.

But ever since than he couldn’t stop going over what Hawk was thinking, why he would head out on his own after how terribly that had ended for him last time, and just where did he think he was going to go in the first place?

He loved his boyfriend, really, he did, but sometimes he wondered what was going on through that head of his.

Tapping his fingers impatiently against his knees, he looked down the street once more for Sam’s car.

What was taking her so long?

It wasn’t like she was even really running late, she still had about six minutes before she would normally show up, but Demetri had a list of questions that he wanted to ask her and every second of waiting felt like a second to long.

Sinking back into their swinging chair, he watched as yet another little convoy of cars zoomed by his house, none of which were the one he was waiting for.

With a groan he dropped his head back before reaching into his pocket to fish out his phone. He instantly shoved it back in when he realized that the only person’s message he would be interested in seeing wouldn’t be there.

Tapping a little bit more aggressively, he allowed his mind to wander where he would be able to find a cheap phone and how likely it would be for him to be able to do an unlimited calling and texting plan. He had no problem with the idea of getting Eli a phone, especially if it gave him a way to not only contact him but also gave him a chance to talk to his mother every once and awhile too. Not to mention that it would just be safer if he had one.

If his little bird was going to make a habit of running off on his own, Demetri wanted to make sure that he would at least be able to reach out for help if he needed it.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a familiar car pulled up to his house.

Demetri felt his blood run cold.

Through the open window, Kylar gave him a small wave and a large smirk.

Jumping to his feet the thought of running into his house, locking the door and calling Sam instantly pushed to the front of his mind. That would be the smart thing to do. Had this been not even a month ago that would have been what he would have done.

But instead Demetri could feel his blood boiling as the sound of Eli’s cries ran painfully loud in his ears. Could feel his hands curling into tight fists as the pictures of the freshly bleeding wounds his boyfriend had suffered at the hands of this monster flashed across the lids of his eyes every time he blinked.

The heat of rage that burned along every inch of his body had him leaving the safety of his home in long strides.

“You fucking asshole.” He snarled, his fury building as Kylar’s grin grew. “What the fuck-?”

“Whoa,” Kylar suddenly chuckled, his arm dropping to rest on the window ledge of his car. Demetri hated himself for actually stopping, seething as he glared at the waste of a human being in front of him. “Calm down. I didn’t come here to kick your scrawny ass.” Kylar mocked before jerking his chin at him. “Kreese wanted me to give you guys a message. Yours is the only house I know the location of.”

Well, that wasn’t true at all. He could have very easily gone to Sam’s house and spoken to her Dad himself. Or he could have waited for them to meet up at school.

But Demetri knew why he’d come to his house. Why he didn’t just relay his message with the rest of the students around to hear.

At Demetri’s there wasn’t a fully trained karate teacher able to beat his ass. At school, with some of the Cobras still out with suspensions or completely gone from expulsions, he’d be outnumbered in any situation.

He was here because this was the safest way for him to threaten the mixed schools.

Demetri’s gaze shifted to his backseat when the corner of his eyes caught a little movement.

Seeing the sight of two other Cobras parked just behind their new leader kept him from nailing the jock jerk right in the face.

Moving his attention back to the other he kept his fists at his sides, his gaze narrowing. “What does your psycho teacher want now?”

“He wants his feral bitch back.”

The panic hit him so quickly Demetri didn’t have time to keep the shock from showing on his face.

Kylar let out a sharp click with his tongue, his fist knocking against the side of the vehicle, “Don’t worry,” The dark look in his eyes as the corners of his smirk lifted had Demetri’s stomach turning, “we’ll take good care of him.”

“Go to hell.” His words came out as more of a snarl, his anger coming back tenfold as he drew closer. “Hawk is with us now. You guys don’t have a claim to him.”

“He thought you might say that.” From the sneering chuckles in the backseat, Demetri knew he wasn’t going to like what came next. “So he’s giving you an offer,” Ready to shoot anything the man thought he could throw at them down the second it passed Kylar’s lips, Demetri firmly crossed his arms over his chest. “Either your bitch comes back to Cobra Kai or,” When he leaned back, the sudden drop of his stomach left Demetri’s knees feeling weak at the sight of what was sitting in the passengers seat. “I take this baby to the police station, and I think you know what will happen from there.”

The gas can.

The same one that Hawk had been forced to use to set Miyagi Do on fire.

The fight dropped out of him in an instant.

“Kylar wait,” There had to be something that he could do. Some trick or deal that he could make. “Don’t- you can’t be serious? You’re finger prints have to be on it too.”

“Of course they are dumbass.” Kylar scoffed, “it’s my gas can. My prints should be on it.”

Fuck. He had a point there.

“You can’t prove that he used it to set fire to the Miyagi dojo though.” Demetri pointed out. “As far as they know, maybe he just helped you fill it up with gas.”

“Not if there’s an eye witness stating otherwise.” Suddenly a panicked look overcame Kylar’s features, his shoulders jerking up to his ears as his eyes went wide. “I swear I tried to stop him officer. But he had this crazy look in his eyes and I was terrified for what he would do to me if I didn’t do what he said. He’s crazy. He beat my friend so bad he had to drink all his meals through a straw, he’s beaten and stole from this rival karate school countless times and even snapped his best friend’s arm in half after stealing a bunch of shit from that Golf N’ Stuff place. Who knows what he would have done to me.”

Demetri could feel the blood draining from his face, his head going light as his mouth uselessly fell open and closed.

He couldn’t even deny any of what Kylar had said. Hawk had done all of that and more. With it stacked up against him in that way, the police wouldn’t hesitate to throw him into the slammer.

Swallowing passed the knot in his throat he tried another angle.

“Listen, you can’t want Hawk back in your group.” He muttered, grasping at any thought that he could. “Hawk’s injured, he won’t be of any use to you.” He tried. “You guys never got along anyways, isn’t it better that he’s on the opposite side? Now you can really, you know, duke it out and whatnot.”

But nothing he said could wipe the smile off the guy’s face. If anything his points only made it that much bigger.

“Oh no, trust me. This is so much better than fighting against him.” Kylar grinned. “Do you know how much he’ll hate having to come back? And now that everyone knows he’s taking it up the ass from you? He’s been knocked to the bottom of the food chain. Guess he’ll like it there though.”

He was never supposed to strike first, but Demetri found his fist flying towards the asshole’s face without so much as a thought.

Kylar- the ever ready jackass that he was- had been waiting for it.

With reflexes honed over years of physical activity, he managed to dodge Demetri’s hit in the small space, effectively trapping his arm and yanking him hard against the car door.

Stuck with his upper body halfway hanging out of the car and halfway inside, he tried to pull himself back, reaching in with his second arm to slam his palm against Kylar’s face. He never made it though before one of the Cobra’s sitting in the back lunged forward, grabbing a hold of him.

He tried using his legs to push himself back, twisting his upper body to try and squirm out of their hold, but he was pinned.

“So you’ve gotta tell me, does he do it better on his back or on his knees?” Kylar sneered, his voice grating against Demetri’s ears. “Because some of the guys are dying to know.”

“Fuck you!” He snarled, again trying to break out of their hold. “You so much as lay a hand on him and-.”

“Oh trust me.” Kylar interrupted, the grin across his face absolutely slimy. “The little bitch bird will beg for it.”

Demetri smashed his forehead right against Kylar’s nose.

The hold on his arm was instantly gone as the guy’s hands flew to his gushing nose, Demetri whipping out his now free hand to slam his fist against the side of the other Cobra’s head. The other male grunted, but he didn’t let go, and Demetri gasped when a solid hit landed right into the soft part of his side underneath his ribs.

Right. There had been three of them in total. How did he forget that?

With the third one attacking his open back and the other keeping him pinned in place, Demetri tried his best to defend himself, but his early impulse had left him in a bad spot and Kylar was recovering quickly.

“Doug!” Kylar snapped, ripping his hand away from his face, showcasing the thick smear of blood. “Hold him!”

Demetri thrashed when a pair of thick arms twisted around his arms, a set of hands pushing against his head. As he was yanked back outside of the car he tried to grab for anything he could, twisting himself to kick at the one holding him and shoving back against him, hoping to over throw his balance. He almost succeeded to, feeling Doug readjusting his hold and his footing while he kept them walking backwards, but than the other Cobra jumped out of the car and Demetri had to give up his struggle to get the douche bag to let go in order to focus on keeping the other guy back.

Kicking his feet out he landed a pretty solid front kick at the approaching predators chest. Doug yanked him up from behind however, leaving him bent back awkwardly and his feet struggling to find a footing. When he went to kick again there was a lot less power behind the hit, and he hissed as his leg was caught and pinned to the others side.

A raw sort of panic filled him when he realized he was trapped with no way out and no one to help him. Suddenly his mind flashed back to the lazer tag area, to the attack he’d been apart of.

He could remember being forced on his stomach, his arm locked behind him, the feeling of helplessness and leaving the fate of his situation to his enemies.

His enemies who didn’t believe in mercy. The ones who had no problems ripping into their caught prey with weapons.

The car door slamming had his mind snapping back, his breathing erratic and heavy as he pulled and pushed at the holds he was locked in, sweat dripping from his brow as he watched Kylar march towards him.

Dark eyes dropped to the knife that was glinting in the early morning sun.

“What do you say?” The smile over his face was twisted, the glint in his eyes bright. He was enjoying this. “Think we should give you a set to match your boyfriend?”

Eyes wide Demetri found his voice getting stuck in his throat, his gaze unable to tear itself away from the approaching object.

The blast of a horn made them all jump, their heads snapping to the cause of it in unison.

A small cry of relief hit him hard at the sight of Sam and Miguel pulling up sharply to his house. “Shit.” Kylar drew back quickly, Demetri falling to his knees when his shaking legs refused to hold him after the others let him go. “Remember what we talked about.” The jock continued as they all but flung themselves back into their car. “You have till tonight before I hand it over to the cops!”

“Demetri!”

Sam was on her knees and at his side in seconds, Miguel’s hand just falling inches to short of Kylar’s open window as he tore away from the side of the road and back onto the street.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Hands shaking, Demetri turned to her as Miguel quickly made his way over to them.

“I need to talk to your Dad.”


End file.
